Admit it
by Luxzeh
Summary: Courtney's mall job was hard enough, she didn't need a badboy making it harder and getting her in trouble. But yet, there was one. Will Courtney ever admit that she's falling for that certain badboy punk? Or will she stay in crazy denial? OLD
1. Cookies N' Creme

**This whole story was edited. I couldn't stand how callow this looked. Can you tell?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. These characters don't belong to me.**

**~XxX~**

**Cookies N' Creme**

Courtney's POV~

"How can I help you, sir?" I said as sweetly as I can; I've been having to put a lot of effort in that lately. This perverted pig standing in front of me probably won't even show his manners. I can tell by his outfit, his face, and his posture. He's slouching while propping himself up with his elbow on the counter, giving me a ridicules smirk. What a gentlemen.

It was bad enough that I had to wear this new uniform that was tight _and_ that showed way too much my chest, but now since it was Spring Break, guys were coming over to flirt with me! _It's so repulsive! How they only come over to try to get me to make-out with them! I would have never accepted this 'wonderful' promotion if I new so many guys came over to flirt. I work at a freaking Ice Cream Parlor for Pete's sake!_

The _Cookies N' Creme _I work at is the only Ice Cream Parlor in the whole mall, resulting in me getting a wide variety of costumer's, depending on the time. Over the time of working the register for three says, I've come to a conclusion. Afternoon's and evening's are the worst.

"You can help me with this..." he said reaching down toward his pants.

"No way would I ever-" I started, knowing what he was thinking of.

"Five-dollar bill," he chuckled, wagging the money near my face, "But. Since_ that's _on your mind..." He said while wriggling his disgusting uni-brow

Blushing, I glared dagger's at him, "_That's _not on my mind, but who would know what to expect with a bad-ass punk like _you_" I made a point by pointing my finger at him.

Rolling his eyes he looked up. While looking up he snickered. "Hmm..."

"What?" I said putting my hands on my hips

"Well, If I look up at the mirror at the ceiling in _this _position," he pointed at his feet, "I get a _nice_ view of your chest" he said with the hugest, perverted, ego-filled, smirk on his face.

"Ugh! Do you always have to be so immature!" I shouted throwing my arm's in the air. _I'm going to punch this guy!_

"No" he said while meeting his eyes with mine._ Wow, his eyes are gorgeous, how often do you see icy teal eyes like his? Never! Too bad such pretty eyes have to be wasted on him_

"Oh _really?_" I said crossing my arms. Not believing him one bit. He didn't respond, just gave me a smug expression.

"Wel-" I started to rant.

"Lollipop's are candy!" he said completely interrupting me.

"Um... Okay? I kno-" I started while putting my hands back on my hip.

"That you can _suck _all the time"

"..." Looking at him with a dumbfounded expression I began squinting my eyes, "I should slap you for saying something like that!" I exclaimed making a fist with my hands.

"Then slap my good cheek" He said pointing to his butt. My fist's began shaking with anger, _OH! HE IS SO ASKING FOR IT! I SWEAR! IF WE MEET IN AN ALLEY AND IF I HAVE A BASEBALL BAT!..._

He raised an eyebrow "Well... Cour-te-nay, I'll take an ice cream sandwich" he crossing his arms, "_Please?_"

"Can. You. READ! YOU STUPID, IDIOTIC, _PERVERTED, _PIG!" I screeched at him getting in his face, attracting some looks at the same time, "MY. NAME. IS. COURTNEY! NOT COUR -Te-NAY! UH! THAT'S RETARDED!" I screamed at him! If I were an animal, I would have been foaming at the mouth. "AND IF WHAT YOU SAID TURNS OUT TO BE SOMETHING PERVERTED, I WILL _SOOOO _KICK YOUR BALLS OFF!" Who knows what 'ice cream sandwhich' could mean!

Elsewhere in th food court, little kids were crying from the anger and loudness of her rant. Also because she was just plain scary. Teenagers were slowly backing away from the enraged female. And adults were considering thinking of calling the cop's. The only one unfazed in the entire food court was the smirking delinquent in front of her.

"Yeah. Well, I just made my order _Princess._ That's all." he said calmly, especially compared to her. Then he leaned forward and whispered, "Although, rather kicking my balls you should use your hands" he winked and then walked away.

Watching him walk with an awestruck look I blinked and shook my head trying to forget this.

"Courtney!" I heard the owner of _Cookies N' Creme_, better known as my boss, Mr. Verich, fumed," You just cost us a perfectly good customer!-"

"_Perfect_! He was _far _from perf-" I interrupted appalled.

"Nope! Don't wanna hear it! I'll take this out of your-" his deep green eyes focused on the counter "Who left five dollar's on the counter?" he said pointing to the money.

"Our _perfect _costumer, see, I didn't lose him" I said trying so hard to be sweet and be forgiven, "So, if we just forget about my...outbreak... We can just go on with our day" I said forcing a smile while putting away the money.

"Why did you freak anyways Courtney?" he said narrowing his eyes," Because if this is a problem, I won't hesitate to find someone else."

"Well, you see..." I started, then sighed, "Well, he's a teenager, a _guy _teenager, with hormones..." I trailed off, hoping he would understand.

"So?"

"He kept on saying the most inappropriate thing's! And he was so immature! And-!" I shouted, fired-up.

"And nothing" he said, "Since you blew, you blew it, and I hope to see you an hour early in the morning cleaning shop! And yoube extra sweet to the costumers" He said feircely walking to the door. "Understand?"

"Yessir..." I said looking down.

"I'll see you tomorrow" With that, he slammed the door after going in to his office.

Sighing, I put my hands on my forehead, _stupid stupid STUPID!_

It was then I noticed a note on the counter. Picking it up and reading it, I frowned.

~XxX~

_Princess:_

_Call me,_

_-Duncan_

~XxX~

_Duncan, so that's his name. What a stupid name for a stupid boy. _I thought stuffing the sheet into my pocket and getting ready to close shop.

_Stupid Duncan. Stupid, sexy Duncan._

**~Xxx~**

**Cookies N' Creme... Krispy Kreme... Sound familiar?**

**Review**

**;) blackstar~**


	2. You can

**This whole story was edited. I couldn't stand how callow this looked. Can you tell?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. These characters don't belong to me.**

**~XxX~**

**You can..**

Courtney's POV~

Thanks to that neanderthal I met yesterday, I have to clean the whole shop by myself before opening! Which is in an hour.

_All thanks to Duncan..._

_All thanks to him I couldn't sleep, and I thought that completely ridicules thought yesterday... I mean COME ON, him sexy, Psh, that's prosperous!_

Sighing, I grabbed the cleaning equipment, this was going to be a long morning. All because of Duncan. If we ever meet again, he will so get it.

~XxX~

_Ugh. Business is ridiculously slow today. _Everybody is trying out _Cooky Nook_, the newest place that sells cookies and other baked goods. Mr Verich is going to be outraged when he sees the empty cash register at the end of the day. But he'll be even _more _furious at the new place stealing our business.

I quickly looked around. No one was coming over. Good, now I can do this. I sneakily took out my hidden chocolate bar and took a bite. While happily eating my chocolate, I heard a loud, obnioxious laugh.

"Oh stop playing, Duncan!" I heard a high-pitched voice squeal, "That's so not true!"

I looked over at the voice. I saw a bright green-eyed, big chested, blonde smiling at Duncan with a blush on her face. Duncan had his wrapped arm lazily around her shoulder.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that it is true" he teased.

"Okay. You can think that. But it's _wrong!_" she said crossing her arms, yet still smiling up at him. _He already is with another girl? I thought he wanted me to call him.. __But it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't call him. I don't even have his number!_

_But even if I did have it, I wouldn't call him! I wouldn't!_

"Nah, I'm pretty sure I'm right" he with enough cockiness to fuel a rocket. The blonde rolled her eyes, then playfully stuck out her tongue at him. _What are they talking about?_

"I take by your silence that I _am_ right" he said leaning closer to him. _What a play-boy!_I thought angrily. _He'll never stay in a stable relationship. And you would think that no girl would be stupid enough to stay in one with him. _"Ugh, what-ever Duncan!" she said pushing his chest, "Hey! I want ice cream!" she sang forgetting their argument.

"Alright, but hey, listen" he leaned towards her ear and began whispering.

Her eyes got really big and she started giggling, "Oh my god! No way!" she quickly turned looked right at me, and then started laughing. I frowned.

_WHAT DID HE SAY?_

"Way" he said seductively, "Let's go" he said getting up.

She giggled and walked close to him.

As they approached I got really mad. I don't know why but I began to hate the blonde Duncan was with. _But why should even I care? I don't like him or anything._

"Hello!" the girl sang.

"Hello, my name is _Courtney_" I said looking at Duncan, _NOT princess!, _"How can I help you two today?" I said as sweetly as possible, but it still wasn't very sweet.

"Um. Hold on" she smiled, turning to Duncan she took a step closer so that she was up against him, "What do you want Dunky poo?"

"Hmm. Oh I know!" he said thinking, then he whispered something in her ear.

She giggled and blushed, "Oh, shut up!" she said punching his chest, _his muscular chest. _Ugh, I hate hormones

"Well, I'll have a one-scoop vanilla please?" she said smiling, _how can she be so damn happy? Does she even know how to frown?_

"M'kay, and you?" I said looking at Duncan.

"I'll have what she's having. But put a cherry on top of mine" I rolled my eyes. _Typical._

"Okay. That'll come up to be $5.15. Give me a moment to get your ice cream ready" I said walking to the freezer, stocked with all of the ice cream.

"Duncan! I also want a cookie with mine, I'm gonna go to Cooky Nook and get one, I'll meet you at the table, 'kay?" she said with her annoying high-pitched voice.

"Alright babe"

I smiled as I heard her walk away. _Thank god..._

"I bet you scared her away with your breath," he said teasingly. I didn't catch on and quickly checked my breath. I glared at my hand when I heard him laugh.

"I didn't scare her away, I've gave _her_ and an ogre like _you _perfect service!" I objected, putting her scoop of ice-cream in the cone. Then starting Duncan's order

"Huh, seems to me that you don't like _her_ very much." I can just see the smirk on his face.

"Well, I know _someone _I don't like," I said turning around to look at him. I narrowed my eyes then turned back around, "But how can you stand her voice? It's ridiculous high and she's loud" I said as I grabbed a cherry for him.

"What's that word? It sounds like mealous, or maybe gealous..." He paused and rubbed his chin, "Oh, it's JEALOUS!" he said as he snapped his finger, "Jealous, huh Princess?" he smirking.

"How would I ever be jealous of a girl like her..." I said as I put their ice cream down in front of him. My voice was a little higher since I was in mini-denial. I across the food court and saw the blonde at Cooky Nook flirting with the boy working there, "Hey _Duncky_," I said mocking her high voice, "Your girlfriend, is like, flirting with that worker guy at Cooky Nook..." I said trying to act like her, I began fake giggling, "Whatcha gonna do?" I said twirling a lock of my hair

He rolled his eye's, "Great performance!" he turned his head and looked at the girl, "Eh... How long can you even date a girl with that high of a voice? But hey, I'll make sure that she's punished" he said evilly. I felt a burning rage against that girl, I just kept on hating her more and more.

"Well, here is your ice cream, so can I have my money so you can go? I'm probably in-hailing alcohol or some other drug from your _breath,_ you criminal" I sneered,_ That would explain a couple things. Like why I'm starting to feel attracted to him._

"Well, _Darling_, that's _surely perfect _service, and how to talk to a customer." he sarcastically said reaching for a staff evaluation sheet from the side, "And I'll make sure to include that in this evaluation" he smirked. "Unless, something changes my mind. _Wink wink_" he said with a evil smirk.

I gave him the mother of all glares. _I hate this guy! But he wouldn't do it. _

"Oh, I would honey" he said as if he read my thoughts. _Argh!_

I let out an angry sigh,"Fine, what will 'change your mind'?" _I hope I don't regret this..._

"You can..."

**~XxX~**

**Review,**

**You can review.**

**~blackstaar**


	3. Admit it!

**This whole story was edited. I couldn't stand how callow this looked. Can you tell?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. These characters don't belong to me. (Just Brittney I guess)**

**~XxX~**

**Admit It**

Duncan's POV~

"Well..." I began to think about it. _Hmm... What should I make Princess do?_

_Maybe I should make her get a tattoo on her ass that says 'Sexy Duncan'. Nah, she won't do that anyways. __Maybe I should make her kiss me. Mhm. No, she doesn't want to kiss me, she wants to make out with me!_

_Oh! I know what to make her do!_

"You can admit how bad you want me. And depending on what you say, I _might_ let you kiss me" I said crossing my arm's.

"I have _nothing_ to admit" she said crossing her arm's.

"Or... You can sing and dance to the song _'Lovegame_'." _THAT would be interesting!_

She scrunched up her nose, "That song has such dirty lyrics, there is NO WAY I'm even think about doing that" she said with wide-eyes.

"Fine, then admit how much you want me"

"I HAVE NOTHING TO ADMIT!" she said throwing her hands up in the air. _Yeah Yeah Yeah... Then why ya checking me out all the time?_

"Whoa! What's that on your forehead?" I said pointing at her forehead,_ take the bait, take the bait..._

"What?"

"I'm in crazy denial" I sang referring to her. She scoffed. "I am NOT! What do I have to be in denial in?"

"Oh, that's too bad then." I said grabbing my ice cream and the evaluation thing.

"Well don't- hey you- at least pay!" she stuttered, at a lost at how to act.

"Darling, I already _did_"

"Um... No you didn't, _darling_" She snapped.

"I believe I did, since I'm your_ perfect _customer, sweet cheeks"

"Uh! I didn't really mean that! That's just what... SWEET CHEEKS?" she shouted, half the food court looked over. She blushed then bit her lip.

"Why, thank you. Now I'll just be on my way.." I teased then wagged my butt. Then kept on walking away so that she wouldn't see me cracking up.

"Uh- you- UH! I _wasn't _complementing you!" she screamed.

Rolling my eye's I sat down at me and Brittney's table. I looked around and saw her walking back with a small cookie in her hand smiling like an idiot. _I__ hope that Princess would just blow already so I can ditch this girl! _Yet she was thinking just about the same thing. _I hope that the uptight bossy girl would just admit how bad she wants him so I can be with Collin! At least I get free cookies! _"I'm here!" She sang sitting down next to me.

"Bout time" I teased.

She giggled, _I hate girls who giggle all the time... _"Well, Collin over there has a crush on me and so he always flirts and everything." She said beginning to play with her hair. She leaned a little closer," Sooo? Did Corey-Wait no... Cassie? Oh, whatever! Admit anything yet?" _Man! She's JUST like her sister!_

The only reason I'm with Brittney, Lindsey's little sister, is because Lindsey owed me so I asked if she can act like she's going out with me, but. She's going out with Tyler so she made her sister do it. But even though it doesn't seem like it. Brittney's smarter, she's not a total ditz. So that's good.

_~XxX~_

_~Flashback~_

_I was walking down out the mall parking lot, the mall was closing so I decided to leave. __Approaching my Harley Davidson motorcycle, I heard a really loud gasp._

_"Oh NO! Come on door! It's me! Remember? I was here this morning!" A high-pitched voice complained, Oh god... She's blonde._

_I looked over at the distressed blonde to see her locked out of her car. Damn... Look at her chest... _

_"Uh! Key's! You're supposed to be in my purse! Not in the car!" Are you kidding me?_

_I walked over a couple cars to where she was, "Need help?" I asked, that better shut her up._

_"Yeah! I forgot my key's in there!" she said pointing towards the keys on the drivers seat._

_"I gathered that from you being locked out." I mumbled. Ah well, I should at least help her._

_I cracked my fingers, getting in here will be a breeze. __Pulling out a pin from my pocket, I began to pick at the lock, before she could ask me what I was doing the door unlocked. I stood up and smirked at her. __"Ohhh! Thank you soooo much!" she squealed pulling me into a hug. Shocked from the sudden feeling of her giant chest on me I gasped. "I, like totally owe you...!"_

_"Duncan"_

_"Yeah! I owe you Duncan!" __Hmm... What could I get out of this hot blonde? __Oh! I can make Courtney jealous!_

_"Hey! I know what you can do..." She nodded, "Can you act like your my girlfriend to get this other girl jealous?"_

_Her smile faded, "But I already have a boyfriend! He works at the sport shop!" she pouted, then her face lightened,"Aww, and he's so cute! That Tyler..." she trailed. Remembering the topic she started, __"Oh hey! You can go out with my twin-sister Brittney! She look's almost just like me and she was born, like, two minutes after me." _

_"Um. Okay. Tell her to meet me out here at 12 pm tomorrow okay?"_

_"Yay Doug! And thanks a bunch for helping get into my car," she smiled, "Oh, I'm Lindsey by the way! Nice to meet you Duke!" she said getting into her car. She waved bye and drove off._

_Doug? Duke? I just told her my name a minute ago..._

_~XxX~_

"Nah, but I think that she will soon. Well speak of the devil! Here she comes." I said smirking, _I knew she'd crack!_

I started filling out the staff sheet, _this will be too easy!_

"DUNCAN!" she screamed.

**~XxX~**

**Be a darling. Review. :)**

**~blackstaar**


	4. Admitting it

**This whole story was edited. I couldn't stand how callow this looked. Can you tell?**

**Disclaimer: I only own the storyline. These characters don't belong to me.**

**~XxX~**

**Admitting It**

Courtney's POV~

_I can't believe him! I. SO. CAN. NOT. BELIEVE. HIM! _I thought angrily as I stormed over to him.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed, "Are you _freaking_ kidding me?" He crossed his arms over his chest, pretty much challenging me. After he left- without paying- I noticed a _lovely_ little note with _lovely_ something attached to it, and it so nicely said _Princess_ on it. _That's the second note he left without me noticing! _So I opened it. Only to find the most sickening comment in there! And an sour apple jolly-rancher. Surprisingly, my favorite flavor.

~XxX~

_I bet you can't suck this without thinking about me ;)_

_You know who Princess~_

~XxX~

"You know that that's true though!" he said seductively, while he wriggled his eyebrow/uni-brow.

"No way will I ever-" I ranted, only to be interrupted.

"Ever what? Like a-" I interrupted him right back.

"Revolting, criminal, bad-ass, muscular, _criminal_, sexy, delinquent!" I shouted. After a few seconds of silence I realized what I had said. And repeated. He smirked. That girl started laughing, _SHE IS NOT LAUGHING AT ME! _Duncan joined with her.

"Wow, Corey! You have it bad for Dunc!" she giggled. _COREY? The ditz!_

"MY NAME IS NOT _COREY_!" I shouted! _Just another reason to add to why I hate her!_

"Oh. It isn't? Whoops. Sorry!" she started giggling more. _That is the most annoying giggle_ ever!

"NO! It ISN'T!" I shouted. She just kept on giggling.

"Maybe you should meet me later Brit. Princess looks like she's gonna rip off your head" Duncan teased.

"Okay" she said while giggling, she grabbed her things, "Haha, bye Dunkieeee!" she smiled, then kissed him. She giggled then left. I stood there wanting so bad to chase her and rip off her annoying blonde head, so-called Brittney,_ how dare she kiss him!_

Duncan stood there moving his tongue around in his mouth, "Huh, I don't remember having gum.." he said pulling out hot-pink gum, he flicked his finger, flinging it into a unsuspecting girls hair. He chuckled. At first, I just stood there with a dumb look, _how could gum just appear in your mouth?_

"Oh yeah... Britt was chewing gum, that's where that was from" he said snapping his fingers. _That must mean... They french kissed! Oh, hell no!_

I slapped him, "How can you kiss that tramp?" He winced,"She's probably not even going home. She's probably gonna go to some club and do every hot guy she sees!"

He smirked even though he had a pink slap-mark on his face, "Hmm, That sounds a lot like how we meet..."

I was about to slap his cheek again, but he caught my hand, saving himself, "Haha, I'm just kidding! Chill Princess, you get so jealous!"

"I do _not_!" I exclaimed. _I'm not jealous! I just think that she shouldn't go out with him. That's all!_

A lady walked by, and seeing the dispute from a distance, she murmured, "Oh, get a room you lovebirds!", as she passed us.

Duncan laughed while I glared at her. "Hmpff!" I said crossing my arms, "People need to wise up! I am _not_ jealous!" _If I keep telling myself that, it_ should _come true..._

"Sure. And I'm a uptight goody-two shoes!" he teased.

"Ugh! Shut-up! And take this, I'm not gonna eat it after what you said" I said giving him the green jolly-rancher. _A__lthough, how did he know apple was my favorite flavor?_

"You mean suck it" he teased.

"Ugh! No! Talking to you is _pointless_! You always make the conversation perverted!" Just as he opened his mouth to say something I continued, "I have to get back to work, don't follow me and I'll let you not paying slide by" I said walking away before he responds.

"Fine" he said walking away. W_ow, he didn't follow. Somethings up._

~XxX~

Not even ten minutes after I went behind the counter, Duncan came over. Getting ready my rant, my boss came out from his office behind me.

"Where would I put these staff evaluation thingies?" he said waving the sheet in front of my boss who was checking up on the shop. _Shit, shit, SHIT!_

"Oh, I'll just take it right now, thank you. I hope Courtney served you with the best kindness" he said with a hint of worry.

"Yes, yes she did Mr.., uh, Virect" he smirked, _he knows that he totally screwed up his name._ I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's Mr. Verich, Va-hair-rich. Not Mr. Virect, that's prosperous!" He said sounding strained. So you couldn't that he was annoyed.

Duncan smirked, "Okay Mr Vhairesh" I started giggling.

Mr. Verich frowned, "Ahh, no wonder Courtney was complaining." he mumbled to himself, "Well, nice to meet you. Have a nice day..."

"Duncan"

"Duncan, now I must be going." With that, he walked off to _Starbucks. _Well, sort of ran. Duncan watched my caffeine-addicted boss walk to Starbucks, then he walked over to me laughing.

"Ahh-haha, Mr. Vhairesh, that's funny" he commented when he got to me.

"Maybe for you, but he's probably gonna yell at me for some stupid reason!" I scolded. Even though I was amused. _Wait, about the staff evaulation!_ I gasped, "What'd you put on that staff review?" _If he wrote what he said he'd write, I'm so fired!_

"You'll see, Princess, You'll see." He said with an arrogant smirk.

"Uh! If you get me fired! I'll-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Nag, nag, nag. Deny, deny, deny." he mocked. _That sounds more like my mom... Well, the first two things._

I scoffed," I dont' nag! And, deny _what_ exactly?" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh... Just how bad you want my sexy muscular self" he said, referring to earlier. I rolled my eyes, _It's so hard to forget something with him!_

"That was just a slip-up, _don't_ expect anything else like that from me," I said while trying to burn a hole through his forehead with my glare. Right when I was going to complain again I heard something vibrate.

Duncan held up his finger, then pulled out his phone, and read it, then said smirking, "Well, Britt is lonely, so I'm gonna go. Later Princess" _He's leaving ME so he can hang-out with HER? _

"Wait, you, uh, still have to pay five dollars and fifteen cents!" I said, to tell the truth I don't really want him to leave.

Duncan put his phone away and smirked, "Nah, I just think you don't want me to leave" _How did you know?_

"Just give me my money and leave you neanderthal!"

"Nah, I'll pay you this way," he leaned over the counter and kissed me, not on the cheek, the lips. Before I could react he pulled away with his infamous smirk, "Telling by your blush, you loved that, and or you want some more" _He's so cocky. _I was going to reply, but I couldn't find my voice or any words. _He's such a great kisser! He wasn't sloppy or anything. I can't believe he just did that. I can't believe I just LIKED that! _

He laughed, "I don't have to leave if you don't want me to. And if you just admit your desire for me. You won't have to see Brittney any at least with me." he winked at me.

"I-I still have nothing to admit" I stuttered once I found my voice. My cheeks still burning.

"_You _may have nothing to admit, but your body sure does" _STOP BLUSHING FACE!_

"My blush is not from liking that, it's from _embarrassment_ of you doing that! _Especially_ in public!"

"Then explain why you were speechless after the kiss you so deeply wanted. Explain why you stuttered afterwards. Explain why earlier you said I was sexy" he crossed his arms, _oh snap, he caught you!_

I bite my lip thinking frantically for an excuse. But I couldn't think of anything. And the blush and my cheeks got darker. He snickered, "Just admit it! What do you get out of denying everything? Huh?"

I said nothing, _what could I say? _"Well... You gonna admit it?" _Oh, screw it!_

"Fine." _He is going to get one big ego boost out of this, _"I'll admit that you're good-looking,"_ Don't you mean HOT?_ "But... I, uh. I guess you're very good-looking." I said while looking down at my shoes, in my head I added_And I am a bit attracted to you._ I know he's smirking.

"A _bit_ attracted? That's-" he started

"Shut-up"

"Alright, You know. You can just put a 'closed' sign up and we can go make-out in the back..." he said seductively, again while wriggling his eyebrows.

_He's right, what will I get out of denying everything?_, "If you take the blame when Mr. Vhairesh comes back..." I said equally as seductive. He face showed a little bit of sirprise, but primarly from happiness. I could tell by his face he was thinking, _'Score!'_

"Yep," he started as he hopped over the counter, "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off me for to long!" I punched him on the shoulder. Then getting on my tippy-toes I grabbed the metal fence from the ceiling and pulled it down.

Cookies N' Creme is officialy closed for the day.

**~XxX~**

**Thanks for reading, 'till next time.**

**~blackstaar :)**


End file.
